Tiberium Rebirth
by cLoud bLaze
Summary: The story of several people from different walks of life who are pulled into yet another tiberium war that drastically alters their life.


Disclaimer: I own only my created characters, any similarities are completely accidental.

summary: The story of several people from different walks of life who are pulled into yet another tiberium war.

Chapter one: The assignment

**JULY, 3, 2030 GDI controlled Miami, Florida blue zone**

"Jake Hudson, Prizm PMC company" access granted, said a monotone voice as the refinery doors slid open. Jake equiped with his anti tiberium hazmat suit and his G9 pulse rifle, walked into the harvester bay to rendezvous with the other PMC's assigned to guard the harvester. Unlike GDI and NOD harvesters most civilian company's harvesters had no defense system, so the company hired guards from private military companies (PMC's) to protect them from mutants, viceroids, ect.

The engine roared to life as the large boxy machine started, it looked like a semi-truck with a lawn mower and a vacuum attached, though the vacuum like mechanism wasn't visable from the outside, civilian harvesters are much louder than GDI and expecially NOD harvesters as there was no need for silence unless your getting gunned at, which for the most part didn't happen on the civilian side.

"All aboard" yelled the driver with a smile on his face, the kind of smile that comes from a guy safe behind 2 Ft. of a steel and lead alloy.

The much less protected PMC's where behind about 3 CM. of a similar alloy exept it was lead lined on the outside and a plastic like material on the inside,

it wasn't very agile but at least the lead kept out the radiation from the tiberium.

Jake climbed up on top of the harvester with the others and held onto one of the bars welded onto the truck.

After about a half hour drive they where into the Florida yellow zone, the green crystal cruched and crackled as the truck assaulted it for about a minute befor inching forward and repeating the process.

The mercenary group monitored vigilantly for any movement above or in the field, all was silent for about thirty minutes until a tiberium crystal slowly stood up unbenounced to the soldiers, from under the crystal four crab like legs began crawling, a few minutes later three small shard penetrated deep into the suit a rifleman a few feet from Jake. The man fell dead instantly from the second shard into the back of his neck, the remaining four looked around frantically, until they saw another shard volley that dropped another PMC before Jake and the other two fired upon it, it let out a hiss and fell silent.

Jake jumped off and retrieved the creature, one which he noticed from seeing in a magazine about newly mutated Tiberium creatures, but this one was exclusive to red zones, this meant that the creatures where adapting to less Tiberium infested areas.

Not good for yellow zones, but blue zones tend to be well defended, Jake personally wished that GDI would get one of those cool Obolisks of light that NOD had, there was just something about NOD design that entrigued him.

Jake disliked GDI for the most part because of there corruption but he did like living in a blue zone which in most cases are GDI owned, so he was stuck.

About an hour later they began to depart, about a mile into the journey the harvester stopped cold with a loud **CLUNK!** sending the men on top flying off.

"What the hell" jake said, as he looked up a large red and black object appeared with a SHOOM.

Jake was sitting about 3 meters from a NOD stealth tank, or as Jake called it "kick ass on wheels" though technically they where tracks.

The tank hadn't a scratch on it despite being hit by a harvester going about 50 MPH, probably due to the advancements in military armor through out the new century.

"Hello there" said the lobster like tank in an English accent, "on normal circumstances we would destroy wittnesses to something as important as a stealth tank, but the commander has a different idea" it continued.

"if you would be so kind as to lay your weapons down" it asked.

The terrified group complied. Moments later a tall man in an ominous suit of black armor stepped out, the armor was complete with a cape, a flamethrower and a helmet with several eyes on it, presumably for night and thermal vision.

"Hello my name is Dimitri and I have a proposition for you" said the man in a Russian accent.

Jake was hooked on NOD from the begining, they had won him with their anti oppressionist values, their firepower and their amazing sense of style. nearly all NOD related things are beutifully designed, expessialy the tall graceful black Obolisk of light which ended in a large red crystal, that when fire released a devestating beam of light that will level nearly anything in one shot.

"we need you to use the tiberium bay in your harvester to carry in a team of four for us" said the NOD squad leader, "but they search each shipment" interupted the driver of the harvester, you let us worry about that we just need a transport, said the NOD officer.

The lead walls of the harvester will keep out the beams of scanners, the leader thought to himself.

"Just make sure you keep your mouth's shut, and remember we will know if you don't.

As if on que the squad of four shadow team appeared from thin air effectively making the PMC's piss themselfs.

The harvester dumped its contents and loaded the units before heading towards home with it's cargo ready.

"After this I think i'll join NOD" thought jake to himself.


End file.
